


a christmas surprise. (please let me stay)

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, IRL Fic, Light Angst, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: a quick story, or a one(?)/twoshot, about tommy sneaking out of his house and ending up in front of wilbur's door in brighton.how did it happen?inspired by hanananabananana story, 'blood will always be thicker than water', check out their fic and make sure to give them a kudo!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	a christmas surprise. (please let me stay)

_2:18' December 25th._

tommy groaned as he looked at the clock in his phone, the brightness of the screen making him narrow his eyes.

he turned the phone off, slamming it on his covers. he sat up and scratched his hair a little.

he couldn't fucking close an eye, everything was so, _so_ loud.

almost every single member of his family was downstairs, cheerfully yelling and celebrating. it was the first day of Christmas, well– now the second, looking at what time is it.

everyone was fucking drunk out of their heads, and tommy just _needed_ some space.

he had enough of everyone's shit, and most importantly he had enough of his stupid, drunk family who commented on every single action he did.

_'why_ _are you so quiet? are you depressed, or what?'_

_'thomas, what the hell are you wearing? go change now, your aunt isn't gonna like this t-shirt.'_

_'what_ _? cat got your tongue? you act different in your videos than in here.'_

he absolutely hated the snarky comments about his looks, his personality, how he should behave and how he's behaving. their loudness make tommy's head ache, and he simply wanted just some space.

by saying; ' _some_ _space'_ he never thought he'd be sneaking out of the window in his room, in a cold, snowy winter evening. he honestly wasn't sure if he got insane from all of the people in his house, or is he just stupid.

well, you can say _both._

he slided on his roof carefully, landing into a pile of white snow. he for sure was gonna regret this decision in a couple of minutes, but who cares anyway?

he got up, shivering from the cold. he was wearing a red christmas sweather and a long, maroon scarf. not really a winter outfit, but this can do. before jumping out of his window, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and a pack of cigarettes he stole from his dad.

he never really smoke that much and never really did care about smoking, but he did it occasionally when he was feeling stressed. he shouldn't smoke and knew he would get his ass whooped if he could get back to his house in the morning alive, but he didn't really give a single shit about it in this moment.

he sniffed, walking through the thick layers of snow and finally getting to the gate. he pushed it a little, now noticing that it was locked.

_fucking great, ay?_

he groaned, half coughing. he climbed onto the metal structure, ready to jump across.

he succeeded, only scratching his knee through his beige jeans.

now _what._

there was no way back, unless he could climb up his window, which was impossible. no one would open the door for him, considering every single person in his house was drunk.

he could just go to a nearby park and sit on a bench, right? _he sighed._ he would probably end up in a hospital from sleeping on a literal pile of snow on a wood.

he bit his lip nervously. it wasn't really that cold, _tho.._ he shrugged the thought off and headed to the centre of his town, which was only 15 minutes away from his home.

he could think about it there, and maybe get into some warm building.

he grabbed the pack of the cigarettes from his pocket and lit up a one, groaning when the wind extinguished the fire in his lighter.

he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against a brick wall, taking a small drag from his cigarette.

this is going to be a great night.

—————————

he was supposed to be only sneaking out of his house for a couple of minutes. he wasn't supposed to be on a train station, clutching a ticket to brighton in his hand like his life was depending on it.   
actually, it kinda was. better travel to a city you don't know jack shit about, than dying in the cold, right?

_what was he even thinking?_

he knew that his friend who lived in brighton was spending his christmas alone, but that didn't mean that tommy could just visit him out of nowhere in the middle of the night, begging for a place to stay.

wilbur isn't gonna be mad, right?

at least, that's what he told himself.

waiting for a train was suddenly getting a lot more colder, considering it was literally winter and he was dressed like it was october.

ah, october. that's a great name for an autumn month, innit?

he laughed to himself thinking about all the memories he had in october, until a sudden voice broke him from his thoughts.

_"_ _the train to Brighton departs in 5 minutes. enjoy our passage and we wish you a Merry Christmas!"_ a female voice could be heard from the speakers. tommy panicked a little, looking around for the train, when he didn't even notice that it was stood right in front of him. _oh. right._

he got into the train, heading his ticket to the guy who was checking them. they shared a slight smile, and he wished him a happy christmas.

he sat on his seat and pulled his phone with headphones out of his pocket. he turned on one of wilbur's songs from _Your City Gave Me Asthma,_ la jolla. he heared multiple times from the older that he didn't really like the album, but to tommy it was a masterpiece.

he could listen to wilbur's voice all day. it almost made him fall asleep, _of course–_ not in a bad way. he just found his voice very peaceful and calming; like a _lullaby_.

he chuckled quietly to himself, looking at the window. tears bringing at the corners of his eyes.

god, christmas is such a horrible holiday.

———————

"hello."

...

"hey, excuse me, sir. it's the end of the station, you must get up."

a hoarse voice woken tommy up from his dream's. he looked up with glossy eyes at the blurry sight in front of him.

"what the hell.. ugh.." he groaned a little, getting up quickly. he turned on his phone, checking the hour.

_5:18' December 25th._

oh shit.

how long was he asleep for?

"o-oh, right.. m' sorry, i'm getting up now." he said quietly, grabbing his things and standing up, almost tripping over a seat. he mumbled a _merry chrismtas_ under his breath, getting out of the train.

the man who woke him up gave him a concerned look, and mumbled the sentence back.

——————

tommy sighed, looking around the outside. it wasn't cold as last night, _well–_ early today's morning, but it still was freezing for the boy. the sun wasn't up yet, and the skies we're still dark as fuck.

he shrugged it off, turning his phone on and clicking on a blue icon. he opened discord and scrolled through his and wilbur's messages, looking for the other's address.

he finally found it after a couple of minutes of looking, ready to copy-paste it to google maps.

suddenly, his phone buzzed and it almost fell out of his hands.

_low battery, 15%_

oh, _fuck off._ he hissed a little and started walking. maybe it was a sign for him to speed up, or maybe it was a warning that he shouldn't go that way. or, maybe he was a fucking moron and shouldn't be listening to music for 2 hours straight.

he sighed, speeding up a little.

it was about 25 minutes from the station, so maybe he's gonna made it before his phone goes off.

he shivered a bit, walking towards the direction google maps told him to.

———————

after a whole twenty minutes of searching, he finally got to a familiar looking neighbourhood, informing him that he wasn't far away.

he walked by a multiple, colorful houses. _huh._ it was a nice view.

until, he finally met with the most similar house of all, gasping at the sight.

_is wilbur gonna be mad?_

he thought to himself. i mean, anyone would be mad if your sixteen year old annoying friend would be knocking on your door in the morning, probably waking you up from your sleep. _right?_

he could just go visit tubbo, knowing that the boy would just yell at him and let him in the house. plus, his family likes him and knows him very well, so he wouldn't be at much trouble for sneaking out of the house.

_stupid tommy._

the blonde sighed for the last time, swallowing his pride. here we go.

_knock, knock._

no answer.

he tensed, knocking again. this time he heared a shuffle from the other side and a muffled groan. _oh god oh shit oh shit shit shit hes gonna be in so much trouble fuck why did he do th—_

"tommy..?"


End file.
